That Blue Moon Moment
by NamsterHamster
Summary: Once in a blue moon.That means that there are only a few moments in your life when something truly memorable, truly magical happens to you. And if you hesitate, if you're afraid, you might just miss it. Don't let those blue moon moments pass you by.
1. Chapter 1

*That Blue Moon Moment*

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. But, I really wish I do.

It's been a hell week for the glee club this week. After Nationals, International is coming and it'll be in Disneyland. They need to perform or a mash-up of Disney songs. This will be different in nationals there are only 3 judges but now there will be 5 excluding guest Judges Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, Princesses like Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Alice and even tinker bell.

It needs to be epic!

Discussing this to the glee club is a lot easier, with Rachel and the other glee club members who graduated; they are permitted to join them because they also won nationals. All of the kids were thrilled. As the bell rang Mr. Schue immediately dismissed the group.

At last he'll be able to go home. With her, soon- to-be wife he's more than excited to be with her than to go to Disney.

"Schuester! Hey, for your information Figgins told me that I'll be chaperoning the kids to international next week. " I turn back with a question look on my face

"WHAT?! " he answered Sue. "Emma will be my plus one! And that's final"

"Why the hell are you mad at me? Ask Figgins Sponge-Butt Square-Chinn" Will rolled his eyes.

Sue changed because of her daughter, yes, but she don't stop making fun of Will and his hair. Will stormed out to see Figgins.

"What the hell? Emma will be the one who's coming with me! End of story." After winning nationals Schue become somelike a superior, he's a champion, and he gave Figgins money and that's enough to please him.

You may think that it's ridiculous that Will can't sleep without Emma, but that's a fact. And he has a surprise for Emma. He's gonna do something spectacular when they got to Disneyworld.

He's pretty excited with his surprise. He can't even hide it, so he thought saying it to the glee club would help him. The wonderful thing about it the glee club insist that they'll help. They actually said that the two, have done so much for them and they want to be part of the surprise it's only their way to show their love for the couple.

K. cliffhanger! HAHA. Want me to continue? Yes, it's short! I know I'm mad at myself because of that. Anyways, please review! This is my first ever fanfic, don't be harsh ok. And take note. I'm from another planet that's why I have a grammar that stinks ;)  
-NamsyBear


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Schuester-Pillsbury household, Emma is preparing a dinner for both of them, it became a thing that they'll always prepare dinner for each other, during Wednesday and Friday Emma will be the one to arrange everything because Will have glee rehearsals. While on Tuesday's and Thursday's Will is the one who'll prepare. On Mondays they usually do take-outs or whatever because Will have Glee while Emma has SAT Prep.

Emma was preparing the table, when she heard her fiancé arriving.

"Hey Em!" He greeted. He sneaked his arms into her waist and kissed her cheeks; he closed his eyes and inhaled Emma's scent. God she's killing him, her strawberry scent was like piece of heaven. She turned around and put her arms and rested in his neck. Will kissed her fiercely eventually, he parted her lips with his tongue. He gently slid his tongue to her mouth. They explored each other's mouth until they gently pulled away, for air.

"Mmmm. Hello to you, too. You know what Will? I could stand with this forever." She said while gasping for air.

"Good, you'll have that forever." He chuckled.

"come on, let's eat I'm starving"

"I think I'll have desert first." He said seductively, then kissed her collarbone. She moaned in response.

"Maybe not" She winked at him.

"Whatever you say, madam. So, what's for dinner?" He asked

"Chicken!"

"Great." They ate dinner and chat about glee, work. After eating they clean up, Emma washed, while Will dried. They cuddle and watch movies again as usual. As the movie ended, she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"yeah….. I don't know why but I'm always tired." She answered him with a tired smile

"Oh really? Maybe you're getting old" he teased.

"Whatever!"

"Come on! I'll put you to bed" Offering his hand to her, which she instantly accept.

They both go to their bedroom and did their `before to bed' routine. When they finished, they go to bed and cuddle, just enjoying each other's company.

"Em, go to sleep, we need to be up early, tomorrow." She nod sleepily in reply "Goodnight Sweetheart! I love you."

"Night Will, Love you, too!"

They both close their eyes and drifted to sleep. It's a silent and peaceful night. The glow of the moon is visible and the stars are twinkling above the sky.

"Em?" Will asked when he felt her slipped away from bed. He goes to the bathroom to follow her. She's currently throwing up.

"Hey, you alright? "He looked worried.

"yes! I just feel sick. No need to worry"

"you sure? I think you need to see the doctor Em" She can say that he is really worried. He doesn't want Emma to get sick.

"really Will. I just uhmm need to go to the drugstore to buy medicine, okay?" She asked with a peck on his lips.

"I'll go!" Will said

"No, really you need to rest Will, I can go by myself." She pleaded.

"okay, be safe baby! Love you!" He said with a nod.

"I'll be, love you, too!" She pecked him and turned to go to the door.

X

She's at the pharmacy, scanning what medicine to buy. Then a pink cardboard got her attention. She's debating on her mind whether she'll take it or not. Some of the symptoms are there but she isn't sure. At last she decided to buy it. She bought it and hides it on her purse, in case Will is still awake.

On her way home, she's so nervous. What if Will isn't ready yet? What if she's not ready yet, with her OCD and stuff she still doesn't know if she can handle to have a baby? Its nearly 10 when she got to their apartment building. She wished that Will is now asleep.

As she got into the house she knew that it'll be hard for her to do the test. When she reached the bedroom, she saw Will curled up like a baby and hugging her pillow. `he's so sweet' she thought herself.

She hurried to the bathroom and thankfully her bladder is full so she doesn't have to drink water.

"I can do this!" she told herself.

After following all the instruction, waiting for the result is like the longest time of her life. But then the time had come and she saw a tiny plus sign which means she's pregnant. Tears stream down her face when she saw it.

"I'm have Will Schuester's baby. Oh my god!" she told herself.

She wants this. She wants a baby. She wants a baby with Will. She cleaned and then exited the bathroom. She turned the light off and saw Will still with his position earlier. She smiled and gently slipped into his side.

When will I tell him? Hmmm. Maybe in CA, yes! Definitely, after the internationals. She thought herself and sighed.

Bzzzzt. Finally Chapter II is done! I'll remind you again that I'm from the other planet that's why my grammar stinks. I have the chapter III maybe I'll update tomorrow or the other day. J

-NamsyBear


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update in years. I have school and I have uhmm friendship problems… Thank you my dear "bestfriend" for saying that the story is not good, and my grammar is awful. **

** I'll say it again for everyone. I'm From another planet so expect that I have a grammar that stinks.**

** -NamsyBear**

The sun is now shining at the Schue-Burry household, as they call it. It's a big day for both Will and Emma, and of course the glee kids.

Will gave light kisses to his fiancé, for her to wake up. It's a great trick that they both know and want instead of being wake up by a stupid alarm clock. Emma gently move to his direction and pecked him on his lips.

"Good Morning Sweetheart!" Will greeted and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mmmm... G'morning! Today is the big day, right?

"Yeah, come on, we need to get going."

"You go shower first, while I make breakfast, okay?" said Will.

"You sure?" he nod in response "K, I'll go."

She gave him a peck on the cheek with the words `I love you' which he answered with `I love you, more' She go to the bath room to take a bath, while Will, on the other hand is making their favorite chocolate chip pancakes. As she finished, she wore a pink and white dress with a yellow bracelet and necklace.

"Later I'll tell him." She inhaled sharply. She goes back to the living room to get her IPhone and goes to the kitchen to see Will and to eat breakfast.

"Hey!" She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, showered well?" he asked.

"Very, Thanks!" she smiled.

X

They ate and Will showered. It's 7 o'clock , when Will got out from the bathroom and asked

"ready?"

"Yes! Come on." She's nearly at the door when Will called her and get her arm.

"Em, There's no need to hurry, we have plenty of time" He kissed her forehead while she closed her eyes.

"But Will-" Before she can continue, she was cut by the growled of her stomach. She hurried to th bathroom to actually vomit. Will don't know what's going on, but followed her anyway.

"You okay?" She looked at him lovingly, he can see the hurt and love at the same time but she answered him with

"Get Out!"

"What?" he questioned her " Are you sure, you want to come with us? I mean I can always call a sub for the glee club."

" I just… I don't want you to see me like this, i—look at me, I'm a mess." She explained. " And No! I'll go. I'm okay, promise. I just need to freshen up and wash my face first."

"Are you sure?" She nod, while he got a towel for her to dry her face.

Eying on her watch she panicked when she saw the time.

"Oh my goodness, Will! It's 7:45 we need to hurry." Her eyes are wide, but closed when Will kissed softly her precious lips.

"Hey, that's a good way to stop you from talking" She laughed softly at him, staring lovingly to each other, just embracing the presence of each other .

"As much as I want to continue this sweet moment, we seriously need to get going."

"Yah, come on! You think later we can continue this?"

"Maybe," She teased

"Where is your suitcase? I'll put it on the car."

"At the closet to the right, at the floor. " She instructed. "I'll wait in the car."

She grab her purse and go to the parking lot to wait for Will.

In just a few minutes Will started the engine and they start to drove to McKinley to meet with the glee club.

_**Please Review. Thanks :)**_


End file.
